


【脑洞17】金环

by zephyr74



Series: 金环 [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Prologue, another universe, prologue of the whole GOLD RING series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr74/pseuds/zephyr74
Summary: 这是一个人人都爱着以利亚的AU世界，一个血族兴旺繁盛的世界。《金环》是整个《金环》系列是序章。





	【脑洞17】金环

在这个世界里，以利亚没有让克劳斯的狼族血脉被封印，而是在父亲动手之前就带着兄弟妹妹逃走了。

而父亲的追杀也解决的比较早，所以没有造成过大的伤害。

五位始祖都各有自己的血脉，而且发展的还算不算，不像原剧中那样始祖与血脉之间的关系很破碎。

总之，是一个人人都爱以利亚的世界。

 

============

 

即使刚被双亲转化时，麦克尔森一家并不为世人所知，千年的时光足以让始祖一家立于非人种族的顶端。

 

在因为漫长而略显无趣的人生中，混血始祖克劳斯喜爱国王游戏，热衷于在人类世界建立自己的王国。而与自己的弟弟不同，始祖以利亚的兴趣一直是关心自己的家人，培养被他喜爱的血脉。

 

克劳斯成长与父亲的暴力之中，但好在他的哥哥将他保护的不错，混血始祖唯一经历的几乎让他崩溃的痛苦是五十二年的猎人诅咒。

但在那痛苦的五十二年中有以利亚一直陪伴，在带给克劳斯多疑偏执的同时，更加紧密的绑定了兄弟之间的感情。

由于性格和处事方式的不同，以利亚和克劳斯之间确实会有争吵，吵的厉害的时候，两位始祖的利爪不止一次的捅进对方的血肉。但谁都看得出来，这是一对非常相爱的兄弟。

当然，不仅是以利亚和克劳斯，五位始祖各有自己的性格与行事作风，但那并不妨碍他们永远都是亲密的始祖一家。

 

******

在转化为始祖三百年，发现世界上已经没有什么可以威胁到自己和家人之后，以利亚在闲暇时光里就时不时的拣回一些自己喜欢的孩子或成人，培养他们成长，转化为强力的吸血鬼，壮大他们的种族。

即使爱着家人，以利亚还是承认，拜兄弟妹妹所赐，他养成了几乎无敌的包容性与忍耐力，而数百年的人生阅历更是给纯血始祖赋予独特的气质。

以利亚爱好把那些破损的，修复完整；把那跌落在尘埃中的，变为珍宝。

以利亚会亲切的叫他的黑女孩是“黑珍珠”，叫野心勃勃的崔斯特是“小王子”，他的直系二代血脉并不多，但每一个都灌注了他的心血。

以利亚教导血脉，但同时不压抑他们的本性。当他发现安雅强大的管理能力之后，就把庄园交给了她。当他发现崔斯特逐渐萌生的野心时，也放凭他，甚至帮助他取得领地。

就像以前跟在胡闹的弟妹身后解决问题一样，以利亚在收到离开血族庄园的血脉的求助时，总会想办法去挽救自己的血脉。

甚至有时候，来自其它始祖的血脉也得到过始祖以利亚的帮助。

 

在血族中，每一位始祖都有自己的特点，血脉们尊敬或畏惧自己的始祖，但如果一定要说被统一爱戴着的，就是并不热衷于自己的权力，似乎为血族奉献了千年始祖以利亚。

 

所有见过以利亚，曾经在始祖身上投以注视的血族或非血族都知道，在始祖以利亚的右手腕上有一个金手环。

没有人知道那个手环是从哪里来，就连跟随以利亚最久的安雅，也只记得自己从看到以利亚的那天起，那个手环就在始祖的手腕上。

出于敬意，没有血脉敢去动那个金手环，但也有胆子大的小年轻，在敬畏还没有随着时光积累的时候，向以利亚询问手环的来历。

以利亚只是怀念的看看手环，微笑着并不说话。“我已经习惯了它们的存在。”始祖以利亚转着手上的日光戒指和手环，没有给出明确的回答。

 

******

在那个黑色皮肤依然受歧视，巫女被猎杀的年代，以利亚的“黑珍珠”被别有用心的敌人逼到了绝境。他们束缚了安雅的能力，鼓动人类把安雅绑上火刑柱，意图在阳光下取走安雅的戒指，让这个黑女巫被日光下化为灰烬。

安雅几乎已经绝望，她悔恨自己一时大意独行，让自己陷入险地。紧握的手指被掰断，感受着由她的始祖亲手为她带上的日光戒被夺走。

当戒指彻底脱离她的手指，阳光突然变得灼热，安雅绝望的闭上眼睛，仅剩的心愿是死后能回归始祖的怀抱。

然而她的始祖挟黑暗而来，在第一丝火焰在安雅身上燃起时，以利亚的黑暗甜美的怀抱降临，黑披风如巨大的羽翼把他的黑女孩笼罩于下。

安雅在那个怀抱里猛然睁眼，她的始祖从来没有让她失望过。

已经近两百年从未哭泣过的二代血族，在此刻泪水夺眶而出，就算身上的火焰还未熄灭，黑珍珠也已经感觉不到疼痛。

以利亚皱眉看向安雅身上附加了法术，遇到日光后不会熄灭的火焰，褪下了自己的日光戒，戴到了安雅被解开的手指上。

安雅的眼泪流的更多了，她紧紧拉住以利亚的披风，抬头想哀求以利亚把戒指重新戴回自己的手指上。

但她的始祖只是用披风把她包裹的更紧，抱起来递到终于追随始祖而来，却因为速度不够而略慢一步的血脉怀里。

在安雅模糊的视线里，已经有火苗从她的始祖身上冒出，她的始祖立于火焰之中，表情冷漠残酷却让她痴迷。“没有人可以在伤害了我的家人之后平安无事。”始祖以利亚向着纷纷出现的血脉们下令，“KILL THEM ALL。”

虽然全身无力，安雅还是执拗的推开身边扶着她的同源血亲，瞪大双眼，看着她的始祖如立于火焰的神，收割着一个又一个的生命。

她的身上已经不再有火焰，可手指上那枚曾经戴在始祖手上的日光戒，像是有着自己的热源一样在安雅指节上发热。

以利亚把这次阴谋的主使人留到最后，让他在鲜血与惨叫声中饱受折磨。

当最后一个非血族倒下，以利亚缓步走向这个阴谋家，带着火焰的手指插进他的胸膛，掏出了这个已经毫无斗志的人的心脏。

在血与火中，始祖轻轻把这个心脏放到他的黑女孩掌中：“这个是给我的黑珍珠的战利品。”

安雅颇有始祖之风的捏碎了这颗心脏，不再给那团掷于地上的血肉一丝注意，她满眼只有那立于火中的始祖。虽然以利亚表情平静，甚至因为看到安雅而微微露出笑意，可是安雅还是能看到，始祖的皮肤在不停的灼伤和愈合的过程中。

安雅想脱下手指上的日光戒，但以利亚已经更快一步的合上她的手掌：“我的傻姑娘，始祖是不会死的，而你会在太阳下消失在我面前。”

旁边的一个血脉快步上前，从随身的盒子取出另一枚日光戒，恭敬的戴在以利亚向他伸出的手上。

即使被始祖身上的火焰烧到，那个血脉的表情也只有对始祖的担忧和终于能接触到始祖肌肤的喜悦。

当新的戒指套上始祖的手指，火焰熄灭了，轻微的灼伤也在始祖强大的愈合力下迅速平复，

但安雅牢牢记住了这一幕。

她的始祖，再一次为拯救她而来，挟火焰与鲜血，将她置于黑暗的羽翼之下。

以利亚环顾着满地的鲜血，与他餍足的血脉们，满意于自己的黑女孩终于获救。

他拉起安雅的手轻轻吻了一下：“现在，我们该回家了。”

 

安雅回到以利亚的庄园，在那里解除人类在她身上下的咒术，静静恢复。

她自己的日光戒指已经在那次混乱中丢失，但庄园里有不少备用的日光戒。安雅数次想把以利亚的日光戒指还给始祖，但是以利亚像是并不在意这枚戒指一样，并未向她索取。

出于自己的爱恋和私心，安雅最终留下了这枚戒指，已经在始祖的手指上，陪伴了以利亚七百多年的戒指。

虽然最初还忐忑不安，但安雅发现，即使她带着这枚戒指现在以利亚面前，以利亚也不会向她索回，暗暗的喜悦浮现在黑珍珠心头。

当发现其它血脉，会用羡慕嫉妒的眼神看着她手上的戒指时，安雅感受到的喜悦更令她陶然。

自己是特别的那一个，被始祖爱着的黑珍珠。

安雅带了那枚戒指很久，陶醉在这样的幸福中很久，直到始祖克劳斯出现的那一天。

 

******

混血始祖克劳斯带着他的混血军团前来以利亚的领地，作为以利亚的“长女”，安雅带着众血脉在庄园门口欢迎另一位始祖的到来。

始祖克劳斯的眼中向来看不到除家人外其它人的存在，这次同样，混血始祖带着他的高傲和不屑路过众血脉。

但仅仅是日光下的一闪，克劳斯在安雅面前停下了脚步，混血始祖若有所思的上下打量了一下这个表情谦恭的黑皮肤血脉，他的哥哥给了这个在他看来毫无亮点的女人过多的疼爱与关注。

在看到安雅手指上的戒指时，克劳斯轻轻的哼了一声。

血脉们并不清楚发生了什么，但安雅直觉的知道这和自己手指上的戒指有关。

她想在克劳斯面前挺直胸膛，向另一位始祖显示自己是被以利亚关爱的血族，但来自混血始祖的威压，让她冒着冷汗，不由自主的低下头去。

当克劳斯终于再次移动脚步离去，安雅才敢抬头望向始祖离开的方向。

黑珍珠的目光和克劳斯转头最后望向她的目光相碰，那一瞬间，安雅觉得混血始祖看自己的眼神就像在看一个死人。

在被自己的始祖宠爱了数百年后，安雅就像又一次回到了她还是一个人类，被扔在奴隶圈里任人宰割的时期；像是再次成为一个新生的血族，本能的畏惧着始祖的权威。

重新挺直腰，不让身后的其它血脉看到自己的惊惧之后，安雅用颤抖的手捂住自己的戒指，不敢再让这枚戒指出现在始祖的面前。

 

大厅里，混血始祖的脸上终于带上微笑，他的兄长正欢悦的迎来，用温情的怀抱欢迎自己的弟弟，即使弟弟上一次离开时两人并不愉快。

但漫长的分离冲散那一点点不快，只余两兄弟之间割舍不断的牵绊。

克劳斯享受完和兄长的拥抱，但他接下来的动作不是搂住哥哥的肩头，而是粗鲁的把以利亚的手拉过来，看了看哥哥的双手。

一枚新的戒指，依旧贴在右手手腕的金手环。

克劳斯又一次哼了一声，但这次显然是出于满意。

 

刚进入大厅的安雅，在看到这一幕时默默低头，她的手指上已经没有戒指的踪影。她突然害怕克劳斯会问起为何这枚戒指在她的手上，是在何种情况下，让她得到了这枚戒指。

始祖克劳斯，对于太让他的兄长费神的血脉，向来没有好感。

在安雅的忐忑中，两位始祖都没有提到任何相关的事情。克劳斯向来不关心血脉，而她的始祖以利亚，在弟弟出现时，眼中也不会有其它人的存在。

安雅突然为之前她曾经的沾沾自喜而羞耻，血脉们是有始祖的关爱，但那是父兄之爱，是创造者对自己的造物的宠爱。

而暗中得意于自己的获得，就将自己视为与其它几位始祖同样的被爱者，那是何等的自傲与无知。

安雅的眼泪突然又想再次流下，她爱自己的始祖，这次的眼泪是为了她自己而流，为了永远也无法成为以利亚最爱的人而流下。

 

克劳斯冷眼看着那个黑姑娘用摇扇遮住脸庞不动声色的逃走，而他的兄长以利亚丝毫未觉，只是欣喜的注视着自己的弟弟。

因被全心关注而生的满足，让克劳斯微微降低了对安雅的恶感，他决定放那个黑姑娘一条生路，毕竟他也不想刚回来就和兄长争吵。

始祖克劳斯来去如风，在短暂的停留了大半年后，他带着自己的混血军团回了自己的领地。

即使克劳斯离开，安雅也没有把以利亚的戒指再次带在自己手上。

但是，血脉可以拥有始祖的戒指这个事实，似乎刺激到了众多血脉，他们依然羡慕安雅。

渐渐有一个暗中的不成文的规则出现，能获得始祖的戒指，是血脉无上的荣耀。

 

崔斯特仗着自己是以利亚的第一个血脉，在收到风声后，特意从自己的小王国跑来，献上大批的礼物，在以利亚微笑着问他需要什么时，毫无廉耻的提出要求。

“为了缓解我对您的思念，可否把您手上的戒指赐给我呢？”

看着风度翩翩，特意咬文嚼字的向自己要求的崔斯特，以利亚失笑，但还是在送给崔斯特不少宝物的同时，把自己的戒指摘下来送给了他。

在场的二代血脉几乎都被这个名义上的“大哥”气得咬牙切齿，而更年轻的血脉们羡慕的眼睛都红了。

 

被自己的血脉用各种理由哄骗着，在察觉血脉们的谋图之前，以利亚被骗走了至少五枚戒指。

当一个太过年轻，太过大胆的血脉试探着向以利亚要求那个金环时，所有的血脉都屏住呼吸，虽然装做若无其事的样子，但无不关注着以利亚的回答。

以利亚先是惊讶的挑眉，继而抚摸上自己右手的手环，沉默的注视着面前的年轻人。

所有血脉因为始祖的压力而低头，年轻的血脉甚至冒出汗来。

“这个不行，”以利亚叹了一口气，露出一个微笑试着让所有人放松，“我明白你的心意，但是这个无法成为对你的奖励。”

血脉流着汗退下了，甚至不敢要求拿一枚戒指。

 

拥有戒指是被始祖宠爱的证明，而拿到金环的人，是始祖心中最爱。

当这个流言传到克劳斯的耳中时，混血始祖的大笑声简直要把他所在的军营掀破。

克劳斯扔下他正在攻打的国家，召集他的军团撤退。在被问起原因时，混血始祖笑容满面的回答：“我要去看最爱我的人，我最爱的人。”

克劳斯拉着他庞大的军队跑去了哥哥的领地，简直像是一个粘人的蜜蜂一样绕着哥哥飞舞不停，直到以利亚受不了他对自己血脉的欺压而一脚把弟弟踢了出去。

在顺路碾压了崔斯特的小领地之后，混血始祖志得意满的继续着自己毁灭世界的征程，而且看起来更兴致勃勃了。

以利亚被弟弟诡异的行事气到差点追出领地，再和兄弟大打一架，但好歹被血脉们拉住。

 

安雅站在一旁，看着始祖气鼓鼓的回去自己的房间，她隐隐觉得以利亚手上的金环，和克劳斯的愉悦有关，但真相的证实，要迟来了数十年。

 

******

在科技飞速发展的那个年代，以利亚在游历时遇到一位科学家，并被他的奇思妙想吸引。

在和人类科学家成为朋友之后，他们颇在一起渡过了一些充满了奇思妙想和灵感的时光。当以利亚离开时，认为两人已是挚友的科学家将自己的手表递给了以利亚。

“这是从我的曾祖父就一代代传下来的，不要嫌弃它的老旧，它依然在跑动。”科学家诚恳的说，“做为交换，可否将你的手环留给我作为纪念？”

跟随着以利亚的血脉暗中瞪了这个人类一眼，始祖以利亚的手环，已经近百年无人敢觊觎。

以利亚的脸上露出为难的表情：“我感谢您的赠予，但我的手环也同样来自家人，甚至是从更久远的年代开始。”

“这是我获得的第一份礼物，随身携带了太长的时间，已经承载了太多的感情和记忆。”以利亚尽量温和的向着新朋友解释自己的为难。

科学家露出了惋惜的神色：“啊，它看起来作工简朴，我本以为并不会是太重要的配饰……”

“那是因为它是我的弟弟在年幼的时候完成，据我所知，这最终被当成礼物送给我的已经是他当时最好的成品。”像是被时光女神拨动了心弦一样，纯血始祖露出了怀念的微笑。

“是嘛，那可真是贴心可爱的弟弟。”科学家遗憾的笑了一下，不再提出交换随身物品。

以利亚因为人类的发言哽了一下，回想了一下克劳斯冷笑着扭断别人脖子的样子，实在没办法对“贴心可爱”表示赞同，只能微笑以对。

 

跟随着以利亚的血脉同样被噎到，但他同时恍然终于得知的事实。

 

始祖以利亚右手手腕的金环来自于他的弟弟，那个简朴的礼物被以利亚佩戴了千年，还会更久远的陪伴着始祖走过更长的时光。

就像始祖兄弟两个，一直相伴相依一样。

 

【END】


End file.
